


Hold Me by the Heart

by TheLilyoftheValley



Series: Little Surprises [8]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Anxiety, Clatchet - Freeform, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thunderstorms, Wordcount: 500-1.000, listening to the beat of each other's hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: Giftfic for Emily_Castrov. Clatchet drabble. One was shot in the heart. The other is scared the other will disappear at a moment’s notice. Even though their grand adventure ended and they are back together, Ratchet and Clank can’t help but hold onto each other…
Relationships: Clank/Ratchet
Series: Little Surprises [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119540
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Hold Me by the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarryEyedEm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedEm/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any of its characters. I saw this song pop up in my recommended feed and I knew that I had to use it for this idea.

Hold Me by the Heart

They are back together again. After two years of being apart, the Lombax and the robot are whole again.

However, the scars of being torn apart are still there.

Rain batters the windows of the Veldin home, a flurry of water laying assault to the reinforced glass. Thunder roars over the land, shaking the little home on the plateau, and declares the planet's surface its own for the taking. Winds howl and tear at the foundation. Lightning strikes, and blinding bright light consumes the space.

In their small living room, the Lombax and the robot cuddle together under a quilted blanket.

The two curl up tighter on the couch, the Lombax's arms wrapping completely around the little robot. As the light from the lightning strike fades, a blast of thunder floods the room, drawing a hard flinch from the Lombax. Flashes of a large bang, reality bending to the whims of a portal, and the blue blurs of Zoni rush through his mind.

Nervous, gloved hands hold onto the robot, his heart racing to the hope that his friend will still be by his side.

The robot sinks metal fingers into the soft fluff of the Lombax's chest, kneading the space above his partner's heart. In his mind, the readings and sounds of the Lombax's heartbeat help quell the storm of anxiety inside of him. As more thunder sweeps into the living room, the loud clap causing another flinch from the Lombax, the robot tries to force down the memories of a blaster shot and his love falling to his death.

Slow beats echo in the robot's mind, only jumping in speed when thunder reminds them of the recent past. The Lombax's ears focus in on the quiet ticks in the robot's chest, something most couldn't hear without heightened hearing.

Fog from the Lombax's terrified exhale clouds up the top of the robot's round head.

"It is okay, Ratchet," the robot murmurs. He trembles in his lover's arms as a flash from the lightning outside pulls the memory of an outstretched Dual Omniwrench from his memory banks. "Everything… everything shall turn out well in the end."

A breath hitches in the Lombax's throat. Something chokes his throat as a rumble of thunder growls a threat to the occupants below. "Please," he forces out, terror painting his words. His fingers dig against the metal. "Please stay. I- I can't… I'm not strong enough to lose you again, sweetheart."

"I shall not leave your side, my love," the robot murmurs. "So long as you do not leave mine."

"Deal."

The storm heightens, unleashing its full strength onto the planet's surface. Groans echo from every inch of the house around them. Telltale sounds of shingles ripping from the roof reach their ears, and the wind rams against the home, doing what it can to wear away the foundations of the house and get to the occupants inside.

The Lombax's body curls around the robot's. Long legs bend and tuck the robot's legs around his waist, and arms circle around the square body to run parallel to the metal back. The robot's face is pressed deep into the chest fur, though no sound of complaint comes from the robot.

Yellow ears listen for the ticks of the robot's heart. Audio receptors listen to the beats of the Lombax's heart. The only time either of them move is when the other does, both flinching as memories consume their minds.

They are together again after so long. After two years of searching, after two years of being a broken half to the whole they are together, after two years of not hearing the other by their side…

Hearing the other's heartbeat is both of their metaphorical rocks to the storm.

And after so long of being apart, of watching the other get taken away from them by circumstances out of their control, the mere sound of the other's heart, knowing that the love of their life is still by their side, is the only thing that calms them down.

The storm rages on, and the Lombax and robot snuggle as close together as they can under the blanket.

And as the thunder and lightning and rain and wind try to tear at the duo, their hearts tick and beat as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspo: "Hold Me by the Heart" by Kehlani.
> 
> I was talking with Emily about Clatchet at one point, and after feeding on that lovely ship inspo, we threw out some fic ideas to try and write. I came up with this idea/version of the idea, and I challenged myself to make this as short and concise as possible, with the added bonus challenge of practicing my present-tense writing. Thank you for talking to me about Clatchet, Emily, and feeding me that wonderful inspo! I hope you enjoyed this fic! :D
> 
> Thank you all for reading and supporting, and I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
